


The Stone

by Midnightcat1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, F/M, Humorous Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Dartz gives a necklace to his wife as a wedding anniversary gift, but he may regret it after she transforms into a creature.





	

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! characters.

 

*It’s my wedding anniversary. I have the perfect gift for Iona* King Dartz thought. He remembered the necklace he wore. The necklace with the Orichalcos Stone. King Dartz sat on his throne before he turned to Queen Iona. His eyes became wide after he saw her frown.

‘’Iona?’’ Concern filled Dartz’s eyes after she winced. ‘’Iona!’’ he exclaimed. That was when he remembered the necklace again. *I’ll never forget finding the Orichalcos Stone. Perhaps it will cheer her up.* 

Dartz began to smile. He removed the necklace and stood. He approached Iona’s throne. ‘’Happy wedding anniversary.’’ Dartz viewed Iona standing and trembling. A confused expression replaced his smile after the Orichalcos Stone glowed. 

Iona cried out before she writhed. Her wide eyes settled on her hand. She gasped as the hand became that of a monster. She saw Dartz’s sudden worried expression. Tears filled Iona’s eyes. After kissing Dartz on the lips, she ran. 

Dartz dropped the necklace and followed Iona. He paused after she transformed into a creature. His wide eyes were on her fangs, claws, etc. He gasped before he stepped back.

*The Orichalcos Stone glowed before Iona transformed into the monster. It revealed her true self? Iona is cruel?* 

The creature ran to Dartz before he stepped to the side. 

Dartz ran into a chamber and closed the door. After stepping back, he viewed Iona’s hand going through the door. *I didn’t forget our wedding anniversary this time.* Iona’s claws were the last things Dartz saw. 

 

The End


End file.
